7teen: Pity Date
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP11: Caitlin was dumped and feeling downhearted so Mykan takes her on a pity date to cheer her up, but Caitlin gets a little carried away While Jonesy is working at the ice cream parlor again, and helping many downhearted girls, Nikki's getting jealous
1. Intro: Dumped again

**INTRO**

Just another day at the mall, and most of the gang were at the lemon. "Where's Jonesy…?" asked Nikki "I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, he's at the ice cream parlor." I answered "Amelie's sick today, and he offered to fill in for her."

"Wait a minute!" said Jen "Didn't Jonesy already get fired from there?"

"Yeah…" Wyatt said "That's why he calls it his new-old job… or old-new job. Whatever."

It was Jonesy's latest thing; if ever he got a job that he already been fired from he called it just that old-new, or new-old. He hadn't decided. Jude had already been form the parlor and his stomach was bloated, ice-cream drizzles all over his face, and he kept belching. _"Eww…!"_ we all remarked.

"Sorry!" groaned Jude "That French vanilla goes right through ya."

Just then, Caitlin came along with a long, long face, and sighing heavily as she climbed into the lemon, opened it, and put her hat on. She even blew part of her long hair away from her face as it drooped forward.

We all exchanged looks of concern, and when we all asked how her date with her new crush, Kenny went. Caitlin banged her head against the bar and slammed the lemon down shut, locking herself in. _"She was dumped!" _we all said.

**_Intro Theme_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
We get to make all the rules  
Spend more time with all my friends  
Always hangin' together in a place where we grew up!_

_I'm 7teen…  
I have found my own way  
I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
And I am on my own now and forever_

_I'm… 7teen._  
_Life was sweet_  
_Though we grew up way too fast_  
_Still, the memories will last_

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7…TEEN_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN!"_**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Ya know, this is just a weird idea at the top of my head, I'm not sure if I really want to or should do it, but... considering Jen and Caitlin's frustration with finding the right guy... think maybe someday I should make them a lesbian couple?_**

**_It's just an idea, I'm not sure I'd actually WANT to do it._**


	2. Poor Caitlin

**CHAPTER ONE**

We brought Caitlin to the ice cream parlor, and Jonesy fixed up a special sundae just for her, with extra hot fudge. "I call it… the _down in the dumpsdae."_ He gloated, but as creative as that sounded Caitlin was as gloomy as ever and slowly began to eat.

"How bad was it?" Jen asked.

Caitlin explained she finally landed a date with Alex, from Willow's and Williams, because they both had a thing about art. He was a cute guy, but after that single date, "He said…" and Caitlin lowered her voice to sound more like him _"Sorry Caitlin… but I don't it work between us."_

"Ouch…!" remarked Wyatt "That is ice cold!"

"What a creep!" I added "What kind of guy just has one date with a girl and never thinks again?"

Jonesy nervously put his hand up. Nikki shook her head, "Don't we all remember."

Still, remembering Jonesy's womanizing ways only made Caitlin feel droopier. He had just as many dates as she did and had just as many dumps, yet he and Nikki were married. He found his "The One"

"Ain't it the truth?" Jonesy said gazing upon his wife with love. Nikki gazed back at him and smiled they pecked each other… right then. "Not helping, guys." Jen said.

Wyatt, Jude, and I didn't know what to say. Jude was engaged to Starr and Wyatt and I were both in super steady relationships with Amelie and Serena, though Jude and Wyatt knew what it felt like to be dumped, it wasn't the same as Caitlin's long list of being dumped, not even Jen. She had only been dumped the fewest times.

"Don't worry, Caitlin. I'm sure you'll find the right guy someday." Jen said.

"Yeah… like almost never." Caitlin said.

Strangely enough, Caitlin wasn't the only girl feeling droopy in the chops. Another girl who's boyfriend recently broke up with her, sat down at another table, crying her heart out. "Uh oh… Excuse me." Jonesy said.

"Where's he going?" I asked, and we soon got our answer as Jonesy quickly gave the crying girl a sundae to cheer her up and gave her extra napkins for her to dry her eyes, and gave her a kind pat on the back. "There-There!" he said "Just let it all out, and you'll better soon."

The girl sniffed once and smiled thankfully at Jonesy, much to Nikki's shock. "Okay! What was that?" Her husband just showed pity to a girl he didn't know. "The bra looks pretty bummed." Jude said.

"He's probably just trying to show he cares." Wyatt said, but then he suddenly realized this was Jonesy he was talking about. The once greatest, or not so greatest, womanizer in the mall…

Then gang decided to leave and let Caitlin have some time to her, but I stayed a few minutes longer. I hated seeing so broken up like this. "Hey, Cait…" I asked "How about you and I do something later on together?"

Caitlin looked up. "What…?" she asked, and I told her I originally had a date with Amelie that night, but now that she was sick it had to be cancelled, and I had free time. "But what about Amelie?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh believe me, she understands." I said "In fact she called me earlier and said she wouldn't mind if I hung out with some of you guys instead. Besides… you're my friend, I love you just as the rest of the gang does and I hate seeing you like this. What do you say?"

Caitlin felt a small smile coming to her face. "Well… okay. It'll be nice to hang with a friend."

"Great." I said with a smirk "I'll call you later." and then I left. Caitlin sighed and felt I was so kind and sweet towards others… except my enemies.

…

Later on, when Jonesy went back to work, the guys and I stopped by for a small ice cream break, and found Jonesy hard at work serving lots of customers, most of which were girls who had been dumps and were all weepy and upset, and he continued to comfort them and extend his sympathy, not to mention he was making a good earning of money.

"I wonder why I never reapplied here in the first place." Jonesy said

"Uh… because you harassed my girlfriend into dating you…" I said.

"You ended up taking Robbie on your date with you and things didn't go so well…" added Wyatt.

"You threatened to throw your brother in the fountain." said Jude.

Jonesy rolled his eyes, "Part of me still remembered that anyway." He shuddered when he remembered the feeling of what Robbie did to the ice cream he ate that time. "Dude… that is nasty and sick." Jude said.

"Ugh…!" groaned Jonesy "Sometimes I still can taste that horridness!"

That's when two twin sisters came in, and one of them had just been dumped and her sister was trying to comfort her. Jonesy put on his sympathy act again… and didn't notice Nikki was watching from afar. "I can't believe him…!" she said.

Jen came along and could tell, "Wow… someone's a little jealous."

"Me…?" said Nikki "No way… why should I be jealous? ...Other than the fact that my husband is comforting all those other girls."

Jen thought it was sweet her brother showing care and kindness, and knew it wouldn't last. "Don't let it get to you, Nikki." Jen said "He's just trying to help people who are down in the dumps."

Nikki said she would try but she would make no promises. It still burned her inside.

…

Meanwhile, I was at the Giganto-Plex waiting for Caitlin for our pity date, and I was talking Amelie on my phone, checking up on her, and she didn't sound too well, but she thought it was sweet that I was there helping cheer Caitlin up.

"Get well soon, love." I said "Love you!" and as soon as I hung up Caitlin came along.

"Ready…?" I asked

"Sure. Let's go." Caitlin said. We walked hand-in-hand inside, and she was starting to look happier already, but little did I know that things were going to become a little overdone!


	3. The date

**CHAPTER TWO**

It all started when I asked Caitlin what movie she felt like seeing, instead of dragging her to a movie I wanted see, and when we got to the concession stands to get our snacks and sodas, I offered to pay for the whole thing, but then Caitlin insisted she pay for it. So I compromised with her, we both paid.

I also showed Caitlin the joys of sitting all the way in the back row. That way you could see the full screen without having to tilt you head up or move around. No one was sitting behind you… the nearest people were five rows down, and while no one was looking you could put your feet up on the seats in front of you. Caitlin tried it and she never felt so comfortable before.

The movie played, and there were some super romance scene, but also heartbreaking tear-jerking scenes. Caitlin was having a hard time keeping her emotions back, but I handed her some extra napkins for her to wipe her tears with. Another act of extreme kindness some of the guys she dated never did.

After the movie, we left the theater. Caitlin blew her nose and wiped the rest of her tears away. "That ending was so sad!" she cried.

"Sure was…" I said "It makes you realize that things like these can happen in real life to real people." We smiled at each other and complimented that the movie was still good, but even though we had just had snacks, we were still pretty hungry, so we decided to get some dinner.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I asked back.

That was another thing Caitlin thought sweet of me- _asking her_ where _she wanted_ to eat instead of dragging her to someplace most likely she thought less of. Still, not wanting to make a big deal of it, we headed for El Sportos.

As usual… the waitress was grumpy with us, but she did take our orders. Caitlin and I talked a lot, and I held onto to a lot of things she said, when most guys just nodded their heads like a yes-man, when they really had totally zoned out.

I began to understand Caitlin in a whole new way since I first met her, especially her desperation to find "The One". That's why she let her hair grow longer as it made her more attractive to many other guys. "You know, looks aren't everything." I said to her. "I'm not one to just judge people by how they look."

Caitlin knew what I meant. Amelie was the prettiest girl in the mall, which was why lots of boys drooled over her, but I saw her for more than her looks. Her smarts, maturity, kindness, strong mind. What wasn't there to love about her? I truly earned her love, and felt really touched when she called me the greatest boyfriend she ever had... and she had loads of them before, and many single dates. All of which were total let downs before I came along.

"And you're just like that, too." I said to Caitlin. "You may be pretty, but you are pretty smart at times too, and you certainly do have that certain level of care of lovingness most girls wouldn't dare to show."

Hearing those words made Caitlin gaze at me almost in a heavenly manner. _"He's so sweet and caring_." she thought to herself _"Almost perfect boyfriend material."_ She was so lost in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten that we were just on a pity date, and I already had a steady girlfriend.

On the last part of our date, we hung out at the amusement park, and we did ride the vomit-comet- three times straight, and we played some of the games, and I won Caitlin a giant stuffed dog to add to her collection. She pecked on the cheek for that, and I could tell that I had succeeded in ridding her of her blues, but on our way out after a long night of fun and games, Caitlin accidently bumped into a big bullying guy who spilled his soda all over her. The guy didn't even say sorry and rudely demanded that Caitlin apologize and buy him a new soda.

"Hey!" I snapped at him. "It was an accident. Now apologize to her!"

Everyone around us turned to face us expecting a fight about to commence. The bully rolled up his sleeves ready for a big one. "Ya know what…? I don't like your attitude!"

"Mykan…!" cried Caitlin, but I just stood there continuing to defend her. "This is your last chance. You going to apologize or what…?"

The bully charged at me ready to pummel me into dirt, but all I had to do was sidestep out of the way, and the clumsy oath ran right past me, skidding on the slippery floor made by his spilled soda and falling into the dunking-booth. Everyone laughed at him, but the man behind the booth was furious and was going enforce punishment on the bully.

Other applauded for me for sticking up for Caitlin like that. Finally, I decided to drive Caitlin home, myself, so she didn't have to take the bus all drenched in soda and carrying her stuffed dog.

Caitlin couldn't remember the last time she had such a wonderful date. "Well like I said… I love you and hate seeing you upset." I turned and smiled at her "I'm real glad to seeing your smiling again."

I did love Caitlin, but only as a friend, but I hadn't said that, and Caitlin she was finally so deep in her warm feelings she was starting to feel different.

…

The next day, I hadn't shown up at the lemon yet. Nikki was still being a sourpuss because when Jonesy had phoned her the other night, for their usual husband and wife conversation over the phone before bed. "All he talked about was the many girls he served at work." She growled and crushed her drink. "Ugh! That's it… I'm going to go talk with him!" and before the others could anything, she was gone.

"Wow! Jonesy's in for it now..." Wyatt said.

Caitlin was still sighing heavenly. "Whoa! I take it you and Mykan had fun last night?" Jen asked.

"Ahh… it was spectacular." Caitlin said "The way he asked me things instead of pretending to listen or be interested, and standing up for me."

"Dude's one in a million." Jude said.

"Yeah, Mykan's pretty cool." Wyatt said.

"He's better than cool." Caitlin said "He's got to be _"The One"_

The others froze and their eyes bulged. Wyatt almost swallowed his coffee down the wrong way. "Did she just say…?" Jen said

"The one?" added Wyatt.

"About… Mykan?" cried Jude and just the look on Caitlin's face and her constantly sighing told them… Yes! She was hooked, and this defiantly was not a good thing!

**_Author's response:_**

**_To Anon…_**

**_About Caitlin dumping guys, I'm not sure they were all shallow… like Talon and his sloppy kissing. UGH! That horrible scene still haunts me (and I never even had my first kiss) and is the second most reason I'll never watch "Going underground again" (I'd say that's my second least favorite ep of them all)_**

**_But I remember in "Baby you Stink" she dumped Benge just because of the baby photos- that was way shallow!_**


	4. What it really is

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Caitlin… Mykan can't be "the one" Jen repeated herself for a third time, but Caitlin refused to listen and insisted "Why not? He's hot, and sweet, talented, and runs his own business. He's the perfect guy material."

"Uh… given the fact he already has a girlfriend doesn't quite make him perfect for you." Wyatt said.

"Seriously bra… you're startin' to creep me out." added Jude.

Caitlin, still not taking any notice, decided to call me, and maybe ask me out on another date…

…

My phone rang, "Hello…? Hey, Cait…!" we talked a moment "Yeah last night was pretty fun."

"What… again…? Oh sorry, as much as that sounds like fun, I'm going to visit Amelie tonight. I got to go." And then I hung up.

…

Caitlin winced softly "Why would he want to go see Amelie?" she asked.

"Uh… for the fourth time…" Jen said "Because she's his girlfriend... The woman _he_ loves. His "The one"

Caitlin clenched her teeth and crushed a lemon in her other hand. "We'll see about this!" she said and she ran off. The others chased after her knowing this was only going to get worse.

…

Meanwhile, Jonesy had just comforted one last upset girl who had just been dumped and patted her on the shoulder as she cried "There-there!" he said "Be strong… he's too good for you. You'll find another and you'll show him."

The girl wiped her eyes and smiled at him in thanks. Jonesy turned to head back to the counter and almost bumped right into Nikki "Whoa, hey honey." Jonesy said, but his wife didn't look impressed and folded her arms "Don't you honey me!" she snapped "You've got some explaining to do."

"Why? What's there to explain?" Jonesy asked

"What do you think?" snapped Nikki hinting at all the girls. "What? Them?" Jonesy said. He got the hint right away. "You're not jealous are you?"

Nikki looked like she was going to explode as she angrily tugged on her hair "Ugh! You just don't get it, do you? How can you show all this care and… _"Oh I feel so sorry for you"_ on all these other girls."

"You think I can't show a little sympathy?" her husband said.

"Jonesy…!"

"No…! Just shut up a second." Jonesy went on to explain that he knew what it felt like to be dumped before, having dated the most girls out of most people, and he had seen others take it way worse than he did… the worst of the worst was when he and Nikki broke up after their first try at being a couple, and then when they almost broke up against before she moved to Nunavut for a year, and they maintained a long distance relationship, but it was still hard for him.

"Nikki… I feel lucky to have you, but a lot of these chicks may not feel the same, and may never experience that luck you and I had. That's why I want to show them they aren't alone, that I've been through the same as them, and hey… ice cream can sure do the trick."

Nikki began to feel pretty bad, and she had forgotten that even Jonesy was capable of showing sympathy and super mushy niceness at times, even if they were so often. "I guess I have been acting a little jealous, and dumb." Nikki said.

Jonesy could tell his wife was feeling bad "Well… I think I have just the thing." And before long he had brought before Nikki a special sundae, one that resembled her looks…

Purple bubble-gum flavored ice-cream drizzled with hot fudge to resemble her hair with green M&Ms sprinkled about to resemble her piercings, but… a large heart-shaped chocolate was placed at the top for… what else…. "To show you how much I love you."

His wife smiled and they were about to kiss, when both their phones rang. Jen was calling Nikki and Jude calling Jonesy to warn them about Caitlin and they needed help. Nikki and Jonesy dashed out of there in a heartbeat. "Just hold that thought…" Jonesy said. His wife smiled.

…

The others had warned me in advance that Caitlin was on her way, and at that very moment, she had me cornered in my own store and was gazing at me with crazy eyes. "Caitlin!" I cried "Don't do this…"

"But I want it… and I know you do." Caitlin said "Perfect guy… you said you loved me." She lunged for me and leapt over the counter and out of the way. Suddenly the gang came into the store, and the guys held her back. "Perfect guy…!" Caitlin kept crying "Perfect guy!"

Even with all three of the guys holding her back, Caitlin was proving to be a bit hard to handle. "Du-hude!" cried Jude "How is she doin' this?"

Wyatt knew Caitlin for being surprisingly strong for a girl her size, especially when she was determined. Caitlin also knew how to fight dirty and hit the guys right in their pride. All three of them fell to their knees howling in such pain, and Caitlin began coming towards me again. "Come on, Mykan!" she said "You said you loved me."

I was totally cornered now, and I would've been taken by her for sure if Jen and Nikki hadn't remembered Caitlin's one fatal weakness whenever she was in a crazy mood. They jumped right up in front of her and held up a mirror in front of her face. "Caitlin…! Look at yourself!" Jen said.

One gaze at her reflection and the way she was acting like a zombie, Caitlin snapped out of it. "Oh my god!" she cried "What's happening to me?"

"Uh… you were trying to move in on Mykan." Nikki said

It all came back to her now, including the fact that I had in fact said that I loved her… but as a friend! "Oh, Mykan… I'm so sorry." She fell to her knees in shame and felt tears coming to her eyes. She was acting more like she was afraid… afraid of her own self.

I approached her calmly "Caitlin…! Caitlin…!" I held her chin and lifted her face gently. "I love you as a friend, and I hate seeing you like this. Remember?"

Caitlin remembered and she hugged me and softly began to cry, but she was crying out of happiness, not shame or fear. I hugged her back and Jen and Nikki joined us in a group hug. The guys, however, were still on the floor clutching their sore prides, but they did manage to smile weakly but happily.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_What say people…?_**

**_I guess I should make this Caitlin newest recurring gag, like I do with Jude and his evil gene which makes him crazy, and his trouble with the Zombites._**

**_-When Caitlin goes crazy, she really doesn't act like herself. Just let her see her reflection and ZAP, she's our Caitlin again._**


	5. Strike of funny

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, Amelie was back. She was still just little stuffed up in the nose, but she was well enough to go back to work again, but for the moment she was at the lemon with the rest of us and we told her everything… being a sweet guy, I kept no secrets or lies from my girlfriend.

_"Zut…!"_ remarked Amelie, but she wasn't really angry at Caitlin. After all, nothing too bad happened and she wasn't acting like herself. "Zee whole thing strikes me almost as funny." She giggled.

The rest of chuckled softly, but at least some good came from all this. Caitlin and I got to know each other more closely than ever. I especially knew to carry a mirror with me if ever I took her on another pity date ever again.

"I know someday you'll find "The One" I said to her "You're a sweet girl."

"Aw… Thanks!" Caitlin said and she couldn't help but envy Amelie for having me with her. Amelie agreed and pecked my cheek. "I'm just glad nobody got hurt." She said.

"Oh… I wouldn't say that, bra." said Jude as he Wyatt and Jonesy lifted icepacks off of their pride areas which were still feeling a little sore from when Caitlin hit them. "Ooh…! I'm sorry guys." she said for the umpteenth time.

"It's all right…" Wyatt groaned "I guess…"

Jonesy was just glad Amelie was back again and he could give up his job. It was hard to stand and move with his pride feeling sore. "Well… I think I know what you need." Nikki said and reaching under the table, she pulled out a tub of ice-cream "It makes you feel better, you know."

"Sure does…" Jonesy said.

We all chuckled again.

"But you know…" Caitlin said, acting all hot and almost seductive against as she eyed me. "IF you and Amelie ever split up… maybe I we could…"

_"CAITLIN…?"_ we all snapped.

"Only kidding..." Caitlin teased, and we all had a good laugh.

…

**_(Ending theme)_**

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN…!_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN"_**


End file.
